Don't Tease Me!
by Wisteria's Vine
Summary: Cartman devises a plan to get Kyle, earning the pleasure he needed for the day. But what does Kyle think about this, "harmless" prank? Find out in Wisteria's second Kyman Fanfic! Rated M for later chapters. This Work Has Been Discontinued.
1. Don't Tease Me!

Cartman had an idea. But of course, it consisted of something to piss off the Jew. Since it wasn't as cold as it usually was in South Park, he was going to get ice cream. And shove it in Kyle's face. _Literally._

He had overheard Kyle chatting with Stan about ice cream flavors, and just happened to hear Kyle say he like chocolate. "This is perfect!" He exclaimed, immeadiately snatching money out of his mother's purse.

Coming back with the ice cream, he knocked on Kyle's door. In a matter of seconds, Kyle opened the door. Sighing, he began to speak. "What do you want Cartma-" he stopped when he saw he had ice cream. "Where did you get that?" He asked, keeping the drool from slipping out of his mouth. "Oh, just down the street at the ice cream parlour. May I come in?" He asked, Kyle gliding out of the way, keeping his eyes on the double chocolate sundae Cartman was holding in his left hand. Cartman sat on the sofa, licking his vanilla cone. "W-who is the other one for?" Kyle asked as he sat next to Cartman. "Why do you want to know?" "I-I don't...But I just would like to know." "It's for you." As soon as Cartman said that, Kyle's eyes lit up. "R-really?! Wow Cartman...Why are you being so nice to me?" He said, grabbing the ice cream out of Cartman's hand. "I'm not." He said, a smirk becoming visible on his face. Before Kyle could come up with a reaction, Cartman smashed the ice cream into his face, will a expected, "TAKE THAT JEW!" He didn't move at all, just felt the cold, creamy goodness he was looking forward to eating melt on his face. "Hahahahahahaha! Take that, you Jew fag!" He licked a little bit off of his face, licking his lips seductively. "That's a good look for you! Keep it like that.~" he said before jumping off the couch. "See you later, Kahl!" He said, slamming the door.


	2. The Real Tease Begins

As Kyle walked to the bus stop, he could still remember how Cartman had decided to wastes good ice cream on _his _face. He stood at the bus stop, being the only one there at the moment. He suddenly heard shuffling, not even bothering to look and see who it was. Cartman came up to the bus stop, with no expression _at all._ The two stood in silence, but Kyle was enjoying it. It was bad enough he had to wait at the bus stop _with _Cartman. He looked towards Stan's house, not seeing anyone coming out. "I guess Stan and Kenny are missing out again. I wonder if they're sick?" Kyle said, turning towards Cartman. "Oh, good morning fatass." He said, makng a smirk come onto Cartman's face. "So how was the ice cream?" "Great. The way you smashed it onto my face elegantly really added to the flavor." "Hm, that seems nice. Did you eat it?" "No, I washed it off my face, idiot." As their sarcastic conversation ended, they just sat in silence, waiting for the bus. "Pocky?" He heard Cartman say, handing him a stick of chocolate. "The hell is this?" He said, looking at it awkwardly. "It's pocky. You stick it in your mouth like this." He explained, sticking a piece in his mouth. "I'm not putting this in my mouth. You might have poisoned it." He said, throwing it in the snow. "Aw, really?! Fine. I'll put one in your mouth, so of you die, you'll die by my hand." Taking another stick out of the box, he motioned for Kyle to come closer. He slowly pushed it to his soft pink lips, pushing it through and into his mouth. He hadn't noticed, but Kyle's cheeks were red. As soon as he had the pocky in his mouth, he stepped away quickly. "Cartman I swear if I die from this, I'll haunt you for the rest of your life." Kyle said, munching onto the skinny, chocolate biscuit. "Are you blushing? Awwwwww...That's so _cute_, Kyle!" He said, blinking romantically. "I don't like you, it's just the way you put the pocky in my mouth didn't feel right." He said, covering his heated face. "Ooohhh...Dirty mind, Kyle, dirty mind..." Cartman said, grabbing Kyle by the waist. "No! I wasn't t-thinking of that!" He said, confused. "Cartman, let go." "I don't want to." "I'm warning you. I **will** backdrop you." He said, looking up at Cartman. "You're not strong enough." He said, tugging at Kyle's hat. He pulled it off, revealing Kyle's fluffy, red hair. He nuzzled it softly, ruffling it with his hands. "Stop touching my hair!" He said, trying to push Cartman off. He finally managed to get him off, taking his hat and covering his hair. Cartman took out his pocky again, noticicing that there was only one stick left. "Do you wanna share this last stick?" He said, motioning towards the box. "Um, sure...Those things are pretty tasty." He said, walking towards Cartman. "I don't want to break the stick in half, because it won't be equal, so we'll just have to both eat it at the same time." He said, pushing the stick through Kyle's lips, biting onto the end. "Do we have to eat it like this?" "Yes." Kyle gulped as he braced himself for what was about to happen.


	3. Poor Kyle

**Thank you guys so much for the awesome reviews! I'm hoping to be writing this chapter, and possibly another. You guys are awesome, and it makes my day when I make somebody happy! :) have a nice day, everyone!**

They each bit off a little bit at a time, trying not to let their lips touch. Kyle was especially nervous, hoping Cartman wasn't planning something to get him again. "Are you scared, Kyle? I can feel your lips shaking the pocky." Cartman whispered, a sly smirk coming onto his face. Kyle let go of the pocky, turning away from Cartman. "I already know what you're gonna do, and it's not happening." He said, making an adorable pouty face. "Awwww...It's okay Kyle. I know you like me. Who doesn't?" He said, munching on the last of the pocky stick. "Come and give me a hug, JewBoy." "I don't want to give you a hug." "But I **want **a hug. Give me one Kahl." "No." DAMNIT KAHL JUST COME AND HUG ME!" He said, holding out his arms wantingly. "Fine." He said, walking up to Cartman, hugging him. He suddenly felt Cartman's hands on his bottom, hoisting him up in the air. "W-woah! What the _**hell**_ Cartman?!" He said, pounding on his back. "Let me go you fat turd!" "No Kahl. You see, we are going to my house which is over there, and we were standing at the bus stop. School is out today." Cartman whispered the last past, making Kyle freeze. "You mean, if I didn't come to the bus stop, I wouldn't have to be in this situation?!" "Yeah, pretty much. But I'd still probably take you from your house." "DAMNIT! LET GO!" He screamed, pounding on Cartman's back. "Ow! Stop hitting Kahl. And **STOP YOUR BITCHING**. It's not getting anywhere and you might wake up the neighbors." He said, patting Kyle's bottom. "And that's another thing. Stop touching my ass, pervert!" He said, his face flushed red. Kyle finally quit his protest, and was helplessly dragged into Cartman's house.


	4. My Sweet Rose

**Yes, the last chapter was very short. I'm planning on making this a long series, maybe even going to chapter 10! I'm not that good of a writer, and I'm surprised they haven't kissed yet! XD Anyways, I may or may not be making one about my OC, Alexa, as seen on DeviantART, it really just depends on how this story goes. Make sure you leave a review, and maybe a few suggestions on how it should go! If you have an idea so awesome that you don't want others to know, note me on DeviantART or PM me! Thank you so much to everybody that reviewed this, and I just wanna thank God for giving me the chance to write this!**

Sitting on the couch, Kyle sighed. "Want a drink, Kahl?" Cartman asked sweetly, giving off a good aura for once. "Sure, why not?" He said, rolling his eyes at Cartman's fake smile. In a matter of minutes, Cartman brought Kyle a strawberry smoothie. "Here you go." He said, setting it down in front of him. "You didn't put anything in this, did you?" "Nothing but strawberries and ice." Kyle squinted at the drink in front of him, noticing how it was adorned with tiny strawberries and slices of banana. "Wow. Did you make this?" "Yeah, why are you asking?" "I have to admit. I'm impressed." He said, sitting back into the sofa. Cartman smirked, placing his hands behind his head. "Aw, it was nothin'. Anything for my cutie pie!" Kyle wasn't sure if he heard the last part right, but was sure when he saw the look Cartman was giving him. "Why did you call me that?" "Cutie pie?" "Yes. Why did you call me 'cutie pie?'" "Because you're cute! Especially when you're angry." Kyle's face flushed pure red, forcing him he look away from Cartman. "Don't hide that pretty face away from me, Kahl." He said, grabbing his head and turning it towards himself. "It's too pretty to hide." The look in his eyes was sickening. Kyle was starting to feel nauseous just being around him. "Don't touch me." He said the statement so straight-forward, jerking Cartman's hands off of his face. "Someone's feeling a little touchy today." He murmured, rubbing his wrists. He took off his gloves, laying them flat on the table. He started to unbutton his coat, when he felt a certain pair of eyes staring at him. "What are you doing." "What? I'm just-" "WHAT THE **HELL** ARE YOU DOING." "I'm unbuttoning my jacket. Why?" The frown on Kyle's face was so adorable that Cartman almost **died.** He finished unbuttoning his jacket, throwing it to the side. He grabbed Kyle's sleeve, pulling him towards himself. "W-what are you doing?" "I'm taking off your jacket." "**WHY?!**" "My mom turned on the heater, and you'll be sweating if you keep it on." With a quick zip, the jacket came off, revealing a plain t-shirt. "Kyle?" "What?" "I'm going to do something you may not like in just a moment. Just giving you a heads up." He said, scooting closer to Kyle. "What are you-" he was cut short by Cartman's lips on his, and his hands intertwining with his. Tears formed in Kyle's eyes, for he didn't want to like Cartman. He didn't _want _this feeling of love and emotion. As much as he enjoyed Cartman's kiss, he _hated _it. He didn't want this. And what would Stan say? Kyle shyly kissed back, a single tears falling down his cheek. Cartman leaned Kyle down onto the sofa, giving himself easier access. Kyle placed his arms around Cartman's neck, pulling him closer. Cartman broke their kiss, a single line of saliva connecting their lips. Kyle immeadiately felt sick, vomiting on Cartman's floor. "**DUDE, SICK! What the hell Kahl?!**" He yelled, holding himself back from punching the vulnerable Kyle. His hands and legs were quivering as he just stared at the floor. Tears formed, Kyle breaking into a heavy cry. "**No no no no no! I don't wanna like you! I-...I don't like guys! It's all YOUR fault! Those eyes, that smile, that face you gave me! You cast a wicked spell over me that forced me to do this! I hate you Eric, I truly do!**" Cartman was confused. Kyle was making no sense, and he had just vomited on his carpet. He pulled Kyle close, only to get a fist in his stomach. "**LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!**" "Kahl, watch your language." "**NO! Just don't talk to me!**" Cartman felt like crying and kicking Kyle out his house, but he knew that wouldn't solve anything. Cartman wrapped his arms around Kyle, pulling him close, but he had no problems with him. He held him close, kissing his head as if to ensure his safety. "I won't hurt you. Just let's be quiet for a moment." Kyle shut his eyes, curling up next to Cartman. Soon, he found Kyle asleep in his arms. He smiled to himself, closing his eyes as well. "All will be calm soon. I won't let anything hurt you, my sweet rose."


	5. Sweet Sweet Chocolate

**I can't believe I made it this far! This is NOT the last chapter, because I just don't know when to stop. Thank you for all the kind reviews, and I hope to see more happy ones! If you want to post something negative, don't post it at all. ((I cry easily)) whelp, that's all I have to say! Have fun reading! :)**

Cartman eyes fluttered open, looking around himself. He was on his sofa, leaning back against something. More like a someone. He let out a dry yawn, stretching his arms out. "Stop moving, I'm trying to sleep." He head heard an annoyed voice speak, making him turn around. Kyle was laying against him, mouth open. Cartman frowned, raising an eyebrow. "You're sleeping on _my_ sofa, Jew." He said, elbowing Kyle in the side. "Stop it, jerk." He said, flailing his arm at Cartman, continuing to sleep. 'Is he dreaming?' He thought to himself, laughing a little at how cute Kyle looked when he was sleeping. He got up off the couch, letting Kyle gently fall into the soft cushions.

A soft snore escaped his parted lips, making Cartman look back at him. He couldn't help but smile as he looked at how peaceful he looked as he slept. "So cute!" Cartman whispered, making him open an eye. "Where...? Why...? Oh no..." Kyle said, sitting up abruptly. "Ow, my head!" He rubbed his head, feeling a soreness in his muscles. "C-cartman...Why am I aching so bad? What did you do?!" He yelled sleepily, propping himself up with one one while rubbing his eyes with the other. "I didn't do anything, Jew. I just woke up myself." "Wait, where were you sleeping?" "Next to you." Once Kyle heard where Cartman had been sleeping, his face turned pure red. "N-next to me?! Why w-would you sleep w-w-with me?!" He said trying to cover his flushed face. Cartman sighed, ignoring the Jew's rant as he walked into the kitchen. He opened the fridge, grabbing himself some pudding. Walking back into the room, he peeled the top off. Kyle half-lidded his eyes, sighed and pointing at the pudding. "I'm stressing out about what just happened and your eating _pudding?_ _Seriously?_ I should be the one eating pudding." He said, propping his legs onto the short coffee table that sat next to the sofa. "I really like pudding, so I'm the one to eat it. Plus, I saw you eating yogurt at school yesterday." "Why the hell does that make a difference?!" "I hate yogurt, Kahl. So if you eat it, you're disgusting." "Wow Cartman. You come up for the stupidest reasons for not liking me." Kyle looked away from him, avoiding eye contact. Cartman dipped the spoon into the chocolate pudding, placing it gingerly into his mouth. "Mmmmm...This is _sooo_ good! Too bad this was the last one..." He teased, making Kyle look at him. But more over, he was looking at the pudding. As Cartman took another spoon into his mouth, he swore he saw a little drool slip from Kyle's mouth. "Can I have a little bit of that?" He said, pointing to the half empty container in Cartman's hand. "Why sure, Kahl! But only under _**one**_condition." "And what is that?" "You'll let me feed it to you." Blood rushed to Kyle's face as panic and anger started building up. He opened his mouth to speak, immediately closing it. "F-fine." He said, coming closer to Cartman. "Now say 'ah.'" Kyle opened his mouth as Cartman scooped up some pudding. He placed it gently into his mouth, the spoon becoming trapped between Kyle's soft pink lips. Cartman tugged at it, making sure he got every bit of it. A deep red blush spread across Kyle's face, making Cartman smile. "Shy, are we?" He whispered, a smug look creeping it's way onto his face. He took another spoon of pudding, putting into his mouth teasingly. "Hey! That was the last of it, jerk!" Kyle said, coming dangerously close to Cartman. "Or is it?" He breathed out, closing the space between them with a kiss. He transferred some of the pudding into Kyle's mouth, making his eyes widen. He moaned as Cartman swirled his tongue through his mouth, tasting the sweet flavor of Cartman's saliva intermixed with the pudding. 'Im not enjoying this, but why do I feel like I need more of him?' Kyle thought, closing his eyes.


	6. Kisses and Goodbye

**Hooray, more Kyman for everybody! *flings pictures of Kyle and Cartman everywhere***

As Kyle opened his eyes, he found himself in a bed. He looked around, realizing that it was his room. 'How did I get here?' He asked himself, looking around. He slid out of the bed, slipping on his slippers. Before he left the room, he spotted a note at the side of the table. He picked it up, reading it as he traveled down the stairs. "Dear Kahl, I'm not sure what I've been doing wrong, but I know it's me. I don't feel comfortable when you snuggle in my arms, for I'm always afraid that these monstrous hands of mine don't deserve to hold such an innocent lamb. I know you hate me, and I understand that you don't want to be with me. When we kissed, there was a saddened expression in your eyes. And I feel like I'm the one who caused it. I never want to see tears welling in those beautiful eyes, or a single drop sliding down your perfect face. I never, ever, want to make you cry again, so I'm going away. I'm not going out of town, and I'm not moving from school, I'm just going to find different friends to hang with. Please tell Stan and Kenny that I will no longer be waiting at the bus stop with them, and tell them I'm going to get a future. A future other than being the second hitler. Farewell, Kahl. ~Cartman" Tears dropped from Kyle's eyes, knowing he'd never see him again. He'd never see the selfish, Nazi kid again. And he was _sad._ He didn't want Cartman to give up in their _relationship_. If you could even call it that. Kyle felt he was going to die without Cartman, and he was slowly being snuck up on by depression. He got up, putting on his coat. He walked outside, racing to Cartman's house. As he came up to Cartman's house, he was nearly out of breath. He rang the doorbell, not hearing the usual scream from Cartman for his mom to open the door. The door opened, revealing his Mother. "Oh, you must be Eric's friend, Kyle. I'm afraid he doesn't want to you come inside, due to some 'problems' between you two." Kyle's eyes widened, tears almost forming. "Can I please come in?" "Oh all right, but please be careful around him. He hasn't been himself lately." Opening the door wide, Kyle stepped in, heading up to Cartman's room. He knocked on the door softly, whispering his name to the door. "Kahl, if that's you, go away. I don't feel like talking to you." Kyle heard the voice he was yearning for, secretly hoping to hug the body that held the voice. "Please...Just let me come in..." "No. No is my very final answer." "Please..." Sobs escaped Kyle's lips, floating into Cartman's ears. It was Kyle. _Crying_. Cartman ran to the door, slamming the door open as he pulled Kyle inside. He closed the door back, hugging Kyle tight. Kyle didn't know what was happening, for he was still trying to process the scenario that was going on. "Kyle, need to tell you something...personal. I think I'm in love with you!" As Cartman said that, Kyle's eyes widened.


	7. Take Action! ((NSFW))

**Already at chapter seven?! I didn't expect myself to be at this point. Whelp, hope you enjoy this chapter my little readers! *Transforms into an iPad***

**SMUT LIES AHEAD. NSFW**

Kyle's eyes filled with tears as he was the held by the only person he loved; Eric Cartman. Kyle reached his arms around Eric's neck, pulling him into a sweet kiss. "I'm glad you said that. Now there is only one more thing left. _Show _me that you love me." Kyle whispered, making eye contact with those big, brown eyes. This time, it was Cartman's turn to be surprised, but then a sly smirk made it's way onto his face. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that." Cartman said, guiding Kyle towards the bed. He laid him onto the bed, kissing him as he unbuttoned his pants. Kyle unbuttoned Cartman's jacket, throwing it to the side. He unzipped his own, slinging it to the side. Cartman lifted up Kyle's shirt, revealing his pink nipples. A heavy blush settled onto Kyle's face as he felt Cartman drawing circles around his left nipple. He couldn't help but squeal as he felt Cartman's warm tongue plant onto the one he was previously circling. Cartman started to suckle on the soft flesh, working up cute moans from Kyle. "I-I don't think we should be doing this..." Kyle whispered, removing Cartman's lips from his chest. "Don't worry about it. If we get caught, I'll tell my mom that I made you." He slid his hand down Kyle's chest, rubbing around his groin area. A squeak escaped Kyle mouth as he felt another level of pleasure come onto him. "You want this, don't you?" He heard Cartman say seductively. He came up for a heated kiss, placing two of his fingers in Kyle's mouth. "Do you know what exactly I'm doing?" Kyle shook his head, afraid of what he was planning. A sly smirk came onto Cartman's mouth as he slipped his fingers out, rubbing them against his entrance. "Ah! C-Cartman...No, not there!" He squirmed in his lack of comfort towards Cartman's actions. A smirk came onto the bigger boy's face as he slid them in, receiving a moan from Kyle. "You secretly like this, don't you?" He whispered, kissing Kyle's cheek. He pushed his fingers deeper, making Kyle gasp. "S-stop it! This feels uncomfortable!" The smirk came back as Cartman looked directly into his eyes. "Alright, then. How would you like to command me?"


	8. Time For Some Fun

**More smut is ahead...And just something to crush your hopes: Kyle doesn't get a turn on top.**

Kyle was dumbfounded. Cartman wanted him to _command_ him? But he wasn't being serious...was he? He removed Cartman's fingers from his entrance, beginning to stand up. "Where are you going?" Cartman asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm not going anywhere..." Kyle answered as he forced himself on Cartman's erection. They were both equally surprised at their actions, Kyle trying not to cry and Cartman feeling his own length deep inside of Kyle. As tears escaped Kyle partial-lidded eyes, he made a small cry, gesturing for Cartman to start. He pulled back, starting at a slow pace. "Ah..That was one of the worst choices I've made..." Kyle whispered to himself, feeling Cartman take over. All he could do was let Cartman do all the work while he took this one moment that they would be mutually _one._ Kyle let out soft moans, sounding like melodies to Cartman's ears. He had been waiting for that for a _long_ time. He sped up, getting signals from Kyle to slow down, but ignoring him. "I-if you get...a single drop of...your semen inside of me...I swear to God I'm going to..kill you." He managed to speak through moans. Cartman felt himself near his climax, pulling himself out, afraid of what would happen if he didn't. He let it burst out, it almost going all over Kyle. He collapsed on the bed, sighing. "Well...I'm satisfied." Kyle murmured snuggling next to Cartman. He smiled, never feeling this close to anyone except Kyle.

**Ah I'm so horrible at writing stuff like this. I really do hope you enjoyed it though, because it was a little short.**


	9. Cheater, Cheater, Pumpkin Eater!

**This hasn't been updated in sooo long. I've been a little busy lately lol. Whelp, hope you enjoy this chapter, because I thought long and hard about it...**

Cartman sat up, rubbing his head and the sleep from his eyes. He glanced across the bed, seeing an index card with writing on it. He picked it up, skimming through it quickly.

"I had a wonderful time last night...Let's do it again sometime. I'll be at Stan's because he sent me a text this morning and said there was something Kenny wanted to show us. Probably another 'amazing' porno. Whenever you wake up, come over there and we can go grab something to eat. ~Kyle"

Cartman sighed, remembering the night being peaceful after their 'fun.' He grabbed his coat, slipping it on and walking out the door. He checked in his mother's room, assuring that she was asleep. He quietly opened the front door, closing it softly. It was snowing outside, which would be perfect. As he neared Stan's house, he heard talking. It sounded like Kyle and Stan. "Would you be willing to keep a secret?" He heard Kyle whisper. "Uh, sure dude. What is it?" "I kinda...Lost my virginity last night.." "Woah dude. With who? Was it a girl?" "N-no...It was a guy..." "So now you're getting gay with some one? Who...?" "Well...You may be a little shocked. It was Cartman." "C-Cartman?! But I thought he hated you!" "Well, now we're dating...sort of." The look on Stan's face was priceless. Cartman had to use all restraint he had to not burst out laughing and blow his cover. "...Are his kisses good?" Stan asked, making Kyle shrug. "They are a little amateur, but they're good." "If I did something that might mess up you guys' relationship, would you hate me?" Stan asked, confusing both Kyle and Cartman, (who was hiding.) "Um, I guess not..." Kyle said, not exactly knowing what was coming. Stan launched forward kissing Kyle's lips. They fell on the ground, their lips locked together. Stan grabbed Kyle's hands, rubbing and pressing onto them gingerly. Stan broke their lip lock, looking deep into Kyle's green eyes. "Your hands are so soft..." He kissed Kyle's right cheek, which was burning red. Cartman couldn't believe what he just saw. But seeing his boyfriend getting kissed by somebody else made him _pissed._ He stepped from behind the bush, furious to see Stan getting ready to go again. "What the _fuck_ are you doing?!" He yelled, making Kyle's heart skip a beat. "How could you cheat on me with _**Stan**_?!" Kyle wasn't sure how to respond, just saying the usual when somebody is caught red-handed in the act. "I-it's not what you think!" He said, instantly regretting it. "Oh, then what is it? Rape? I knew you were a lying, Jewish, sack of shit all along! And to think we had something 'intimate.' Fuck you Kahl, and you too Stan. You guys are assholes." He said, turning his back to leave. "P-please, Cartman! I'm sorry about this!" He said, grabbing Cartman's jacket, tugging at it hopefully. Cartman slapped his hand away, flipping him off before walking towards Kenny's. Tears rolled down Kyle's cheeks as he wrapped his hands around his knees, burying his face. Stan tried to comfort him by wrapping a hand around him, immediately getting slapped on the cheek. Kyle got up, walking away as he sobbed uncontrollably. The thoughts he had from the night before recurred in mind, making him shake violently, remembering that he would sleep alone tonight. He opened the door of his house, running into his room, locking the door. He flopped on his bed, crying quietly to himself.


	10. Loosely Strung and Near Insanity

**Gosh, all the way to chapter 10?! I'm on a roll! After this chapter, I'm going on vacation for a week, so I'm not sure when the next update will be, but I promise there will ****_be_**** an update. Thanks so much to all the loyal readers!**

**T**he question was _how_. How could Kyle cheat on him? Cartman sat on his couch, petting Mr. Kitty. Tears made their way down his cheeks, dropping on his jacket. He wasn't sure what to do, but he had an idea. He would ignore Kyle and Stan for a week. It was going to be tough to ignore Kyle, but he had to do it. To make the guilt sink _deeper_. He wiped the tears from his eyes, going up to his room.

As he walked to the bus stop, Kyle realized something. He knew now why people said, '_you never know how precious something is to you until it's gone.'_ He saw Cartman at the bus stop, staring emotionless at the distance. He stood next to him, looking at his face. Cartman felt eyes on him as he looked towards Kyle. Kyle gave a weak smile, hoping to make him realize that he was a miserable wreck without him, but he only frowned and continued staring into the distance. Cartman pushed down the thought to ask him why he looked sleepless, but he knew Kyle would breakdown and plead him to come back to him. He couldn't stand it when Kyle cried. A part of him wanted to lick the tears from his face and push it in the dirt, but another part of him wanted to wipe them away and tell him everything was alright. He sighed, walking a good distance away from Kyle. He hated this feeling in his stomach, but he knew it was for the best. Stan and Kenny neared the bus stop, Stan and Kenny going on either side of Cartman. He looked towards Kenny, smiling. "Hey Kenny. What's up?" "Oh nothing. You wanna come over later today?" "Oh, sure!" Cartman said, grinning stupidly at Kenny. Kyle frowned, tears welling in his eyes. If he hadn't let Stan kiss him, he could've invited Cartman to make-out on his sofa. The bus arrived, all four of them boarding.

Kenny and Cartman were the first to the classroom, since they _were_ having a race. Cartman sat in the spot next to Kenny, avoiding Kyle and Stan. Kyle came in, thinking of a way to get Cartman back with him. He decided the only way to get him on edge would be to act in a manner of dislike. Cartman would think that Kyle was over him, and would forgive him. He sat in his desk, opening his mouth to speak. "Hey, Fatass. Your seat is over here. You can't just switch spots all of a sudden, you asshole." He lectured with a bitter tone. Cartman raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Well, Mr. Jewish Asshole, it would totally change everything if I could do **whatever the fuck I want! Suck on that, Bitch.**" He said, turning back to Kenny as they laughed over the whole thing. Cartman had obviously seen Kyle's attempt at tricking him, but he wanted the guilt to sink so far in, that his self-esteem would cave in and crumble. To where Kyle would frequently trying to give him kisses in the hall. He was still turned on by how the way Kyle's hips move while he's walking, but he was still mortified that he would cheat on him with Stan.

As the sun was setting, Kyle sat by Stark's Pond. He threw tiny pebbles in the water, making it ripple. Tears welled in his eyes, dropping one by one. He put his face in his hands, sobbing softly. It echoed quietly as he broke into a near-silenced cry. Cartman was hiding in the bushes behind the bench, watching him cry softly. It made him want to go and comfort him, but he fought the feeling until it subsided. "Almost there. I just need you to notice me, now." He whispered, getting up out of the bushes.


	11. The Apology That You Owe

**Ooh, this chapter's gonna be good. Stick around for more! ((Sorry for the huge delay, guys...))**

Cartman walked out of the bushes, brushing the leaves off of his jacket. He walked towards the bench, taking a seat next to Kyle. "C-Cartman!" "I'm not here for you." He immediately responded, making Kyle look down. "Well...I'm really sorry. I feel horrible for cheating on you, and I've broken all connection between Stan and I. I can't stop thinking about you, day and night. Please come back to me..." Kyle whispered the last part, looking deep into Cartman's eyes. "Funny hearing it from you, Kahl. I always thought you were the side of our relationship that held all the hatred." He smiled as an intense blush covered Kyle's face. "T-that's not true..." He said crossing his arms. "Is it? Did you really break all connection with Stan? Because I bet if I took your phone, I'd find that you recently texted him in the past 5 hours. Ignoring you is a punishment for us both, but I find it nice to hang out with Kenny. He's actually pretty awesome. It hurts my heart to tell you that, but it's true. If I forgave you now, you'd never learn your lesson. You gotta break down before you can build back up again. I know you you have holes in your heart from past relationships, but you gotta stop just patching them with pieces of flimsy cloth and saying 'I'm okay.' Do you get what I'm saying?" He asked him, looking at him with a concerned look in his amber eyes. "You're just fucking with me." Kyle said, his eyes blank. Cartman chuckled, getting up. "I knew it. This is what I expected you to do. You don't believe that I care about you, so you convince yourself that it isn't true. Someday you'll have to believe me. Watch when that day comes, Kahl." He said, looking towards Kyle. Tears fell from his shimmery eyes, a fake smile plastered on his lips. "C-ca-cartman?" He said, jolting to grb his sleeve. "When you realize that this love is real, that's when I'll take you back!" He said, jerking his sleeve out of Kyle's reach.

An hour. One full hour Kyle had been sitting at the bench, thinking about what Cartman had said. "He's right. I can't get him back unless I really understand his pain." He said, sitting back and closing his eyes. He heard footsteps in the distance, sitting up quickly to inspect who it was. A larger figure was walking steadily to the bench, looking around suspiciously. "Hey, get out of here." A deep voice sounded, making a shooing motion at Kyle. "I'm not leaving! I got here first." "Ugh, just fucking move, Kahl." The shadow said in a familiar voice, rolling it's eyes. "Cartman?" He whispered, standing up. "It's not Cartman, it's The Coon." He said, crossing his arms. "I thought over about what you said, and I think I'm ready to thoroughly apologize." He said, his emerald hues drifting off to the side. Cartman's eyes softened, realizing that it was time to give up. He couldn't ignore the feelings any longer. He opened his arms, inviting Kyle in for a hug. Kyle's eyes widened as he ran towards his boyfriend, throwing his arms around his neck. He gripped the back of Cartman's cape, wiping away tears that were welling. "You're heart's pounding..." Cartman whispered, feeling a heat rush to his shoulder which was, no doubt, Kyle blushing. "Sh-shut up..." He murmured, burying his face in Cartman's cape. 'It smells like the scent in my dream; the scent of you.' He thought, closing his eyes.


	12. The Final Days

Chapter 12: The Final Days

Ooooh...I'm on my last chapter for this, then it's onto my USUK fanfiction, which is already uploaded. I want to thank you guys for your continued support of this series, and your love for my writings. I plan to make a wordpress soon, where I'm going to upload my original works. Again, I've enjoyed this series, and it feels like a friend to me, but i feel like it's time to let this particular story go. Without further ado, here is the FINAL CHAPTER of Don't Tease Me!

3 years. For 3 very long years this couple stood, strong and tall. Through pain, breakups, tears, and rumors, they have stood together, fighting it through and through, again and again, time after time. This noble couple was made up of two sides, completed opposites. Yet, the saying goes, opposites attract. In their case, it was true. Kyle, was a 12 year old 7th grader, and Cartman, a 12 year old 7th grader. 3 years ago, they suffered hardships. One was caught cheating, yet the other was faithful. In the ending of their last tale, they were remade. They were remade one. Bound together by the red string of faith...

"Cartman, could you hand me some paper? I'm out..." Kyle looked towards his boyfriend, who was tearing out sheets of paper. "Huh? Oh, uh...Sure Kahl." "What's with the hesitancy? It's paper..." "I'm not being hesitant!" Kyle smirked as Cartman sighed in annoyance. He loved to annoy him. The paper was passed down into Kyle's hands, his pencil's tip immediately scribbling something onto the white surface. The teacher's voice was drowned out of Kyle's head, as only the sound of his beating heart could be heard. "-And that's why atom bombs are pretty dangerous. The bell rings in five, so pack up!" Kyle's eyes snapped up to the clock. 'It's already 2:30...We have one more period to go...' As the bell rang, Kyle slung his booksack over his shoulder, walking to his final class.

Kyle continued to scribble on the paper, even getting out markers to decorate. Cartman copies down notes, as he noticed Kyle wasn't paying attention to them and would probably need them later. Kyle must've had had something special or private on that paper, because everytime Cartman loomed over to see what he was writing, Kyle would hide it from view, a tint of pink on his cheeks. "Not yet." He'd say, in an annoyed tone. Class was just ending as Cartman heard an aha! from Kyle. "What is it, bae?" "Don't call me that, and I finally finished it!" He said, a proud look on his face. "So...What is it?" Kyle looked down with a small smile, a small blush barely visible on his pale cheeks. "W-well...Today is Valentine's, so I thought this could be like a small token of my appreciation..." He took out a box of chocolates from his booksack, handing the paper and chocolate to him. Cartman took it, thank I g him gently as he read the paper. "Happy Valentine's Day! I Love You!" Cartman blinked, looking up at Kyle. "Wow...thanks!" He said, hugging Kyle tightly. As the bell rung, Kyle broke himself from the hug, running down the hall quickly. 'I didn't even know it was Valentine's Day...'

As they walked home together, Cartman nudged Kyle. "Did I embarrass you?" He asked playfully, smirked at his thin built boyfriend. "Y-yes! You did!" "Well here, let me mame it better..." Cartman whispered, coming close to Kyle. They stopped, kissing passionately. As they released the kiss, Cartman chuckled. "You just wait until tonight!" Kyle blushed intensely, looking away.

The End


End file.
